


Cuddles Turned To Giggles

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Prinxiety [Virgil/Anxiety x Roman/Princey]Summary: Virgil is very ticklish in a somewhat odd place. v e r y ticklish, and roman is a tease [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]based on prompts from my inbox thanks yall
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Cuddles Turned To Giggles

Cuddling with Roman was nice, for obvious reasons. But there was always a chance it would turn into something a bit more flustering.

Roman had Virgil in his arms, his head rested on Virgil’s neck as the two enjoyed the company and contact.

Virgil was having a hard time. Due to a certain… sensitivity.

Romans chin was sat on his neck, near his ear.

Virgil could feel the tingling spreading at the pressure, and his mouth was quickly turning into an unsurpressable smile.

His hand gripped the couch and he tried not to pull away. If Roman knew even THIS was too much he’d neeeeever hear the end of it.

Virgil bit his lip and tried to push down the giggles threatening to surface.

God it tickled so bad.

Roman has caught on by now. Virgil was shaking with his attempts not to push Roman away.

Roman craned his neck so he could see Virgil’s face.

Adorable.

His eyes were crinkled and shut. His cheeks were rosy with little dimples popping out and his smile was growing and growing.

“Just how ticklish are you, stormcloud?” He murmured

Virgil snickered and curled in a bit. He didn’t answer, still trying to keep from laughing.

Challenge accepted.

“Mmm. If you’re giving me the silent treatment I’ll just kiss you until you talk again.”

Virgil’s shoulders immediately shot up to cover his neck. Roman pulled back and grinned.

“Aw, stormcloud, you know there’s somewhere up here you’re even more ticklish.” Roman whispered as he nuzzled Virgil’s ear before pressing a short kiss to the shell.

Virgil quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

“Aw, poor Virgil is just too ticklish for his own good.” Roman whispered into Virgil’s ear. The breath alone was enough to tickle.

Roman was getting impatient. He grinned to himself before blowing a raspberry behind Virgil’s ear.

Virgil shrieked and burst into happy pent-up laughter.

Roman stopped immediately cause this was the best part.

Whenever Virgil tried to hold in his laughter, if you got him to break it took forEVER to stop, probably cause he held in so much and then he just had to let out every last giggle.

Virgil threw his head back on Romans shoulder before curling into him, giggling with the occasional squeal.

“It tickles a lot, huh?”

“Stihihihiihill dohohohoes!”

The thing about Virgil’s neck is it never seemed to STOP TINGLING. The ticklish feeling would stay long after the tickler was done, leaving Virgil smiley and giggly.

Roman just soaked it all in. Virgil’s laugh was too adorable for words and just lit up the room. It was so childlike and free.

Virgil’s giggles began to die down, though Virgil’s bright smile stayed.

“You’re so cute.” Roman sighed and and rested his chin on Virgil’s shoulder once again, feeling every bounce of Virgil’s frame with every giggle.

“You’re so annoying.”

Roman smirked and blew another raspberry on Virgil’s neck, starting up his stream of laughter anew.

“And you’re so giggly.”


End file.
